Dreams do come true
by Kaluala13
Summary: a cute little takari fluff my first fic please R


Disclaimer :I don't own digimon and I don't own the characters 

  
  


note :the digidestiend has all grown up and some were in collage.

Dreams do come true!!!^_^

  
  
  
  


Late one night Kari was walking down the street when suddenly she trippedover a rock and while she was lying there she heard the voice of her true love it was T.K. he was also walking down the street.

"Kari are you okay"ask T.K. worried that she would be hurt 

  
  


"Yes thank you for helping me up"Kari replied 

After that they walked home hand in hand and when they got to Kari's door she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

  
  


The next morning T.K. woke up extra early so he could get to Kari's before she left to go to the mall with Mimi who was visiting from America and had just recently married Izzy. When T.K. got to the door Tai answered it 

"I bet you are looking for Kari"he said seeing that T.K. was out of breath 

  
  


T.K. gently nodded his head 

  
  


Tai said "she is just in the shower she will be out soon you can wait for her here"

  
  


After that T.K. went into the house and sat down to catch is breath about 10 minutes later Kari walked out into the living room she saw T.K. on the couch and quickly ran to her room and got changed she came running down the stairs and walked into the living room so he would not now she was running to see him 

"Hi T.K."Kari greeted cheerfully 

  
  


when he turned Kari started to blush at the site of his aqua eyes that made you feel like you were gazing into the beautiful ocean 

  
  
  
  


"Hi Kari"T.K. greeted as he looked at the love of his life. 

  
  


"Why are you out of breath?" Kari questioned 

  
  


just as T.K. was about to answer he was interrupted by Tai who said 

  
  


"He ran all the way over her just to see you"in one of those kissy kissy voices 

  
  


T.K. and Kari both started to blush uncontrollably

  
  


"You ran all the way over here for me"Kari said in a sweet voice with some amount of embarrassment her soft yet questionable voice 

"Ya"T.K. answered totally embarrassed at what he just said 

(In the back round you can hear Tai saying aww)

  
  


"That was sweet of you would you like to walk with me to the mall"Kari asked T.K. 

"Sure there is something I have to ask you any way "said T.K. in an unsure voice about what he was gonna say to his one true love

"come on T.K. lets go" 

  
  


Sixteen minutes later 

they met up with Mimi at the Mall 

"Hi Mimi"both T.K. and Kari said at the same time 

"Hi guys"Mimi said 

"Are you here to shop with us T.K."asked Mimi in question 

"NO WAY" T.K. yelled and both girls and T.K. burst out laughing

"oh ya T.K. you said you wanted to ask me something"Kari said look T.K. in the eyes 

"No I just wanted to get away from Tai"T.K. said joking around he new what he wanted to ask

  
  


T.K.'s POV 

how could I have been so stupid why didn't I ask her if only I new how she felt about me then I would be ready to ask her .if only I had the guts and if only I could figure out how she felt about me.

  
  


AT THE MALL 

"Mimi"Kari said in a slow kind of shallow voice

"ya Kari' Mimi said wondering about why Kari was so quiet 

"When did you know you loved Izzy and felt like it was time to get married" Kari questioned starting to get a bit louder 

Mimi was in shock "what do you mean Kari"

"I mean I think I love T.K."she said now in a lower town then before

"I knew I loved Izzy from the day I met him"Mimi said assertively

"oh I just wish T.K. would ask me to marry him"Kari said louder than ever 

  
  


Kari then immediately started to blush

After Mimi got back from the mall she called matt and asked what T.K. was doing Matt said "he has been moping around all day"

Mimi then asked "may I talk to him please"

Matt put T.K. on the phone 

"hi Mimi"T.K. said in a shallow low sad tone 

Mimi got right to the point "what were you gonna ask Kari today at the mall"

in the same sad voice he said "oh that""I was going to ask her to m_marry me"

Mimi was in shock that T.K. did not ask her because he new how she felt 

"Or did he"Mimi thought quietly to her self 

"Is that all you needed "T.K. said interrupting Mimi's thoughts 

  
  


THE NEXT DAY 

the next day Kari and 3 friends Mimi ,Yolie, and Sora had just come from the mall . At that time T.K. who was still mad at him self for not asking her to marry him saw the 4 girls walking down the street .T.K. quickly hide behind a few bush so he was out of sight of the three girl 

"Bye Kari"yelled all three girls "see ya tomorrow"

just as the girls started to walk by T.K. had gotten out from behind the bushes and all the girls yelled "hi T.K how are you" but were stopped by Mimi who said "go ask her T.K."

T.K. responded with a small nod of the head . The other girls were questioning Mimi "what do you mean by go tell her"Mimi said "just watch" 

T.K. caught up with Kari before she got in the door she was talking to Tai at the top of the stairs .

"hi T.K." Kari said "what would you like T.K. immediately signed for Mimi to come over with the other girls 

"What is it T.K." 

"Will you m_marry me"

"YES" Kari shouted at the top of her lungs 

Mimi jumped up for joy while the other girls were in shock at what had just happened as well as Tai he was totally surprised at what had just happened his little sister was getting married he immediately called Matt and told him the news mean while out side Kari and T.K. were still hugging and they were both thinking 

"DREAMS DO COME TRUE" 

THE END

I hope you liked my first fic I am not really good at writing so please review and tell me if I should write more. 


End file.
